Speak Now
by DaRedUmbrella
Summary: the edited version of my original song-fic


**DaRedUmbrella has written her very first fanfiction! This a song-fic for Taylor Swift's Speak Now. The plot is that Ron is going to get married to Lavender. Can Hermoine do anything to stop it?**

_**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

_**but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

I stood there in front of the church. _I shouldn't be doing this. _My mind told me. I knew this was wrong. I should just go home and let Ron get married to whoever the bloody hell he wanted. But I just couldn't let him go. I just couldn't move on. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the church.

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_

_**and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel **_

_**and she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

I opened a door in the back, only to see Lavender yelling at Ginny. Ginny was wearing a hideous green and purple dress, but that was nothing compared to Lavender's dress. It was huge, and covered in layers of lace and ribbons. Ginny had a murderous look in her eyes. I ducked out of the room.

_**I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**you need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

I wish I could just run up to him and tell him that I loved him. And that Lavender can go screw herself. But I knew that would never work. Lavender would have my head before she let me say that. I just needed to hide.

_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_

_**It seems that I was univited by your "lovely" bride-to-be**_

_**She floats down the aile like a pagent queen**_

_**but I know you wish it was me**_

_**you wish it was me**_

I slipped behind the curtains. Mold grew on the white walls, and it stunk like a dead rat. Guess Lavender forgot to give me my invite. Speak of the Devil, Lavender began to walk down the aile, her dress trailing behind her. Ron up on the stage, looking handsome as ever in a black tuxedo. He was looking at his bride-to-be with a look of wishfulness, like he wished Lavender was someone else. Like me

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when your out of the church at the backdoor**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**Your time is running out and they said speak now**_

I ducked out from the curatins and into the back row of the church. I looked out of place in my dark purple sweater, jeans, and White Stars. I crossed my fingers, praying that Ron wouldn't say a word to Lavender. No vows. He was running out of time.

_**I hear the preacher say**_

_**"Speak Now or forever hold your peace"**_

_**There's the silence there's my last chance **_

_**I stand up with shaky hands **_

_**all eyes on me**_

Hagrid, who I guess was the preacher waited for the objections no one thought would come. This was the last chance to get Ron back. I stood up, feeling like I was going to pass out. I wiped my hands on my jeans, and took a deep breath.

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you**_

_**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

_**but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

The people in the church gave me looks that made it clear they were angry. Hagrid looked at me in shock. stared at me, then smiled. I know someone who's on my side. Ginny grinned like a moron, as did Luna and Neville. Harry, who was the best man, just stared at me. George winked at me.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion," I began, walking up to the stage and climbing the steps. "But you, Ron Weasley, are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." I said, grabbing Ron's tie and pulling him towards me.

_**So don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you in the back of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**you need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

I finished my little speech, and turned to Ron. He grinned.

_**And you say, let's run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vow,**_

_**so glad you were around when they said speak now**_

"Let's get out of here, Hermione." Ron said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the crowd.

"Go Hermione!" George shouted. Cheers erupted from the Weasley's. We ran to the back door of the church, Lavender glaring and cursing after us. We slammed the door in her face.

"'Mione, I am so glad you were there when they said speak now." Ron said, pulling me into a kiss.


End file.
